A Legend Build on Lies
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: Magic found themselves diverge into a yet another legend. A legend filled with tribulations. Will they pass? Or would they lose everything including their love ones? HL FF and U?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to CLAMP…and I in no way gain any profit from this.

**Summary: **The legend thought to be fulfilled already was a false one. A legend is lurking in the halls of their soul soon to be revealed. Will the magic knights be able to surpass their tribulation or would it swallow them whole, leaving them empty?

**Pairings: **HL, FF, U? (I don't know yet)

**Author's notes: **Okay, it's a prologue and it won't make any sense...end of notes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A legend build on lies**

**PROLOGUE**

_Beneath legends lies a certain truth._

The lady clad in white robes looked at her sphere with a forlorn gaze. Dark blue hairs cascading, framing her face hiding her sad golden orbs to the world.

She sat down in her water sanctuary, surrounded by pillars that had cascading waters flowing from them. Her feet lying on top of the floored water sanctum.

'Why must they do this to them? To her?' she asked herself, gold accessories colliding and making gentle sounds in her hair.

Her existence is but a sad one. Only to be needed but no one can give her anything in return. She was a monster she had accepted that fact. She was alone, that too she had accepted.

Her counterpart knew of these emotions. She was her, yet not completely her. At least not yet. There will be a time that she will be. Will be as cold as she had become. No warmth warming her ice stone heart. Only the waves comfort her now. Her comfort in this illusion. A world built in lies to protect its people.

'But they will have to face the truth soon. And you my dearest counterpart will suffer the most.' She touched the dark blue sphere with her sylph-like nimble fingers. A single tear escaping from her eyes dropping on the orb sphere.

"The legend will unprecedented like never before, and I'm afraid you the magic knights will be at it's center, the main event…I hope with my foremost remaining light in my heart that you would survive your test. To find a certain truth behind the legend and shed light once again in many hearts…it seems all answers lies in Cephiro but don't be blinded by the truth."

She folded her hands praying with all her might that they'll survive what the fates had in stored for them. Praying that her unyielding wish for them to be release from further suffering would be lifted. But she knew that is a fool's wish. There was no stopping point. It had already begun.

_Behind the truth lies a forsaken lie._

"Hikaru, my little light in this never ending darkness…why must you suffer? What had you done for you to suffer like this? Or will do to have such a cruel fate," A lady with long cascading, clad in red robes, looked at her red sphere with such sympathy at the fates had chosen for her counterpart.

"We haven't met yet, but when the time comes…you'll have never ending trials, heartaches, and suffering. I pity the blue one, I envy the gale one, and I fear for you," she put on a sad smile as the doors to her heavenly fire sanctuary was disturbed.

"Mistress, the world is unstable…" one of her servants informed her.

"All is going according to the legend. There is no need to worry. Everything will find its course." She smiled to them sweetly her courage shining through her smiles, yet her sad orbs had spoken loudly.

'In due time they will find that behind truths will lie a lie,' she smiled wryly last time looking back at her blooded hue sphere.

_Behind the lies, lies the truth_

Short blond hair dancing in the winds, dancing with its favorite element. Hands holding an emerald hue dark sphere. Orbs switching from the skies back to the orbs with hidden knowledge. A knowledge that would bring lament to her counterpart.

'A knowledge that she would have eventually needs to dig into the lies to find a hidden truth. One that will break her spirit, her heart, and her soul.'

She had a sad look in her eyes. Standing on her wind sanctuary was her never ending joy. But the grief that they would have to embrace saddens her, enough for her not to find comfort in the most comfortable place she had ever been.

"You must find the truth in the lies, my counterpart…" she whispered into the wind. Her melodious voice devoid of its usual sweet tone. Green orbs no longer smiling with the winds mischievous antics.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gods, I haven't updated in a long time.

Pairings: HL, FF, and OC/U/…(still haven't decided, feel free to vote for you want Umi to end up with)

* * *

Chapter 1

The Summon

Umi felt awfully nostalgic this morning, she couldn't pinpoint the feeling that she was feeling at the moment, but it felt like something is about to happen that would make her happy.

_**Enjoy your peaceful days while you can**_

"Huh, that's odd…I could have sworn I heard a voice there for a sec," she sighed, "must be my imaginations running wild again," she stand up from her bed, gracefully taking off the covers that had provided warmth during her slumber.

_**Slumber…soon... you… would… wish… that… you… could just forget… and sleep eternally without any worries. You would… envy… his curse!**_

She could whispers wrapping her ears…it was a soothing voice, yet it was lace with strong emotions yet cold.

_Lifeless…almost as if she were dead already…it's as if…as if…_

"Umi dear, breakfast is ready!" The voice of her mother had snapped her from her thoughts. She hurried up and donned her blue sophisticated uniform, taking a minute to brush her long silky azure hair and adjusting it in the mirror.

"Coming Mom," she yield from her room, announcing her descends to the table to eat.

Her father smiled at her as she rushed to the table looking flushed and embarrassed for losing track of time.

"It seems something is bothering our beloved, my sweetheart!" His smile grew wider, sweetening his tone when he addressed his wife, sparks flying away.

"Oh please! Isn't it a little bit early for you two love birds to get all lovey-dovey," Umi fought the urge to roll her eyes and sat in silence trying to eat her breakfast. Letting her worries slowly slipped from her mind. After all she can't allow such thoughts to plague her mind when she's going to have a fencing match.

"Oh honey, there is no such thing as time for lovers to express their feelings, they can express it whenever they feel like it!" Her mother reprimand her, Umi just let it sunk in.

She wasn't really listening anymore.

This was usually how her morning would start anyways. Her father is always worried about her seemingly romance-less life. She supposed it is understandable…she is already fifteen and still no boyfriend. Her father started dating her mother when he was fourteen.

She shook her head. _This is so not the time to worry about my love life…I have a match to win._

This was her second year as captain of the fencing club. She had to win at all cost. Her team is counting on her, just as she is counting at them.

_**I wonder…can you count on your comrades to cover your back?**_

"Huh?" _There's that voice again…I swear I'm going to see a psychiatrist after this…_

"Is there something wrong dear?" Her mother asked her worried eyes looking at her daughters orbs. She seemed out of it today and she can't help but let her mother instincts take over.

"Oh nothing, I have to go now." She gave her parents a kiss on the cheeks and made her exit, leaving her worried mother behind.

"Ittekimasu," she said loudly walking out of the door. Saying her I'll take my leave and be back soon.

"Ittarasshai," her parents yield out.

She reached half way of her school walking quietly, she wonder what Hikaru and Fuu were doing at the moment. She giggled, _Hikaru is probably up and ready and doing her dojo exercise…either that or she's running to school at the moment._

_Hm…Fuu is probably walking to school just like I am right now._

"Ohayou Ryuuzaki san," a hand wave in front of her face, Umi had knitted her brows together, ready to yell at the person who rudely wave his hand at her face.

_Wait…a he?_

"You seem awfully cheerful," his sarcasm drifting in every single syllable, he brushed some loose strand of her hair away; smiling at her fumed face.

"I don't need you to remind me…thank you very much…Ryuuzuki san." She brushed him off and continued to walk to her destination via fast phase, but he was following her.

_Why do the gods hate me so…?_

_**HAhahahahahahah…you have no idea **_

_That voice is really giving me the creeps. Ryuuzuki Mizuki. Kanji's dragon, moon, water, and spirit…you think I would get a long with such a goofy likable handsome guy with shiny blond hair and ocean blue eyes…but noo…he just have to be the most annoying guy I've ever set eyes on. I don't see him annoying anyone else. Oh why, oh why does it have to be me?_

He was softly whistling behind her, walking along in her phase.

"Can you please stop that!" Umi raised her voice finally turning around to face him.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently and whistled some more.

"That! Or I'll shut it for you." She glared at him.

"Oh," he taunted her, "and exactly how do you plan on stopping me?" he asked knowing that he was toying with her patience.

'**Or what's left of it anyways.'**

He shyly thought, loving the way she's responding to his taunts and acts. '**Scratch that, I love her period.'**

She was about to yell at him, he knew, but couldn't help but smirked. Pissing her off so early in the morning was his routine after all.

Umi sighed. She wasn't about to let this guy get the better of her.

"That's it? No yelling? No trying to stop? Not even a shut up?" He amusedly panicked, smiling at her antics. "You're no fun," he poked her.

"Well I'm extremely sorry that I'm no fun, like you put it, but I have important matters to attend to, that's more important than dealing with an annoying…"

"Handsome," he added.

"…handsome…"Umi stopped at her tracks. Did she just get herself fooled by Ryuuzuki?

"Go on, continue," he coaxed.

"Why you…"She was screeching with anger. Ryuuzuki just smiled and looked at his wrist, checking the time in his watch.

"Oh dear, look at the time, it's about time I reported myself to sensei. See you later, Umi Chan," he smiled and lend in close enough to her face.

"What?" she snapped angrily.

"Later," then he did the unthinkable, well to Umi it was unthinkable. He kissed her. It was…it was…she couldn't explain it. But before she knew it she was staring at a wall; Ryuuzuki long gone.

To say she was furious was an understatement, she was dead on determined to pounce and kill him strait off the bat at fencing practice later.

* * *

"Umi chan, what kind of devil ruin your day this time?" Hikaru innocently asked, amazed at the speed that she was eating and murmuring something about "that bastard, he'll get it one of these days."

Fuu sighed. "It is him again isn't it Umi san?"

"I'll get Ryuuzuki for this." Umi vowed. "I'll swear I'll get him for stealing my first kiss."

"Um…Umi san, wasn't it Mokona san that stole your first kiss," Fuu corrected.

"That fluffy ball doesn't count he isn't even a man, for all we know that fluff ball could be a woman." Umi protested.

Hikaru and Fuu had sweatdrops on their heads. And silently promised to ask Master Clef the gender of the bouncy fluff ball, somehow, they were both dreading and anticipating the answer and what Umi was about to do. Plus they didn't want to tell her that it didn't matter if Mokona is a man or woman, he still kissed her.

"So anyways let's just go to Tokyo Tower for now, maybe the air at the top level of the tower is enough to cool my head off," she dragged her two friends in the train station.

Umi shrugged.

Hikaru was sight seeing through the mirrors like she's seeing all the pretty buildings for the first time.

"It's too bad that the top floor is out of service today, isn't it Umi san," Fuu asked the sulking girl. She just waved her off.

"Today, is just not my day."

"I'm sure Umi chan that tomorrow won't be as bad as today," Hikaru reassured.

"Hikaru, I heard that line last week too, looked where it got me. I swear I followed both of your advices and not a thing worked to stop his antics. That sly snake, he's enjoying seeing me so miserable," Umi clenched her fist.

"Umi…" both Hikaru and Fuu called out to her.

"I'm sorry you two, I know your trying to help, it's just I can't take it anymore. His driving me insane," her frustrated confession made the other two felt bad seeing her clutching her head and scratching for a solution.

Both of the girls sighed in unison, left with no choice but to comfort and council their beautiful friend. It wasn't the first time in the whole year they've been friends that they had done so. Their sky hued friend had tons of admirers after all, but none of them were as a mischief as this one currently was, it made want to know who was the devil in disguise and congratulate them silently for making Umi frustrated as she is right now. It was after all a rare occasion.

"He can't be that bad, Umi-chan." Flame haired and worried eyed friend patted her back.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know him," she complained.

"Umi-san how well do you know this person anyway?" Fuu asked.

"How well!? Oh he's the devil in disguise, he taunts you and makes fun of you and then next thing you know the handsome sniveling little oni is kissing me…argh how I hate him…hear me I HATE HIM!!!"

A heavy sighed was the only reply that she heard from her trusted friend.

"Be careful of what you say, koishi, their is this saying after all, 'the more you hate the more you love', isn't that right lovely lady in the green uniform," Umi felt her blood run cold, it seems they were right after all, speak of the devil and he'll come running behind you. She couldn't help but glare at his direction, his constant smiling irritating her to no end.

"Lovely lady?" Hikaru repeated looking at Fuu's direction who is palely blushing.

"Oh pardon me, I didn't know your names so I just assumed your titles by what you wore, my apologies," he smiled, eyes hidden from the world to see.

"That's quite alright, my name is Houhouji Fuu," Fuu introduced herself.

"My name is Shidou Hikaru, pleasure to meet the guy that's causing so much frustration to Umi-chan," she smiled innocently, and sweated ones she saw Umi glaring at her.

"No, the pleasure is mine I assure you." He politely gestured and turned to look at the one that called him a devil in disguise. "So shall we get going then?"

"Get going!? Why the heck do I have to go with you?" Umi half shouted accusing him already.

"Che, such temper," He sighed and approached her grabbing her arm.

"My apologies ladies, but I must steal Umi away from you," he gave them an apologetic gaze and proceed and took Umi away with him, half dragging her.

* * *


End file.
